charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lieutenant Ayala
Hi! Looks like you are doing some great work here, thanks for starting to bring the wiki back to life! Let me know if you need help with anything - if you leave a message on my talk page, I'll see it. Have fun :) -- sannse (talk) 16:38, 16 November 2006 (UTC) (Wikia community team) Admin Hi, it looks to me as though the other active person here is Dark Lighter. They were here just a short time ago and have been active for some time. How about I make both of you admins? That would seem fairest. Perhaps you could try to contact Dark Lighter and see what they think of that idea? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 14:19, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Nicknameguy Hey there! I was just curious as to how one becomes an admin. I love this site and I'm really looking forward to how big it can become. I've made some errors regarding pictures. But ya, i was just curious how one goes about getting that status. Nicknameguy 03:37, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Saleel umm, what does it say on the other page in the pic of saleels BOS page?Charmedfanaticx101 03:29, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :It appears to be one of the "latin"-looking pages that are not really meant to be decipherable, they often put the same page opposite a meant to be seen page. - Lieutenant Ayala 21:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You may have seen some of the bigger wikis now have extra ads on the main pages; notably a square box in the upper right corner. We need to convert Charmed to have the same adspace. I've roughed out a version of the mainpage here to show you what I had in mind -- it needed a bit more content to really work so I added a "Featured Article". Let me know what you think! -- Wendy (talk) 20:26, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi. Since I didn't hear from you I went ahead and switched over the main page. If you want to make changes and have trouble with the new code at all, please drop me a message. -- Wendy (talk) 19:14, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry about that - glad you went ahead, it looks great! - Lieutenant Ayala 19:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hello you deleted an image that was created by one of our graphic artists. I understand that direct images can't be used, but we're talked about an image that was created by one of our artists. Very questionable in my opinion. thecff@gmail.com 22:43, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Creating pages Hi ! I know you're an admin here so I thought it best to come to you about this. I was thinking that it may be better to add some templates on pages for when creating them. * For example, on wiki 24... http://24.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BillBuchanan24&action=edit&redlink=1 If we were to change it to something like that I think it would be a good idea, particularly for newcomers instead of them seeing a blank page. If you're interested, an admin there directed me towards the process of doing it so if you'd like to go ahead with this, I can go ahead and tell you how :) - [[User:2Anthony4|''' 2Anthony4 ]] Talk 16:49, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, I've been made an admin now so I've gone ahead and done it. I think its working pretty well but if not, please tell me. -[[User:2Anthony4| 2Anthony4 ''']] Talk Pages created Fan Fic Sandbox 10:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Adminship :Hi there, :Since I am the only active admin on here and I need a second, I chose User:Charmingbuffy to become an admin. So I wanted to ask if you wanted to do that and also if you could maybe make me a bureaucrat? :Thanks, --TheBook 18:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC)